Lucy's Number 1 Problem
by luna-nightshade
Summary: Lucy finally loses her number 1 problem. Sorry summary sucks but please read. Has many couples.


Lucy's number one problem

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I woke up like any other morning with a strange heat next to me "Kyaaaaaaa…" I flipped the blankets off the strange heat and their laid my idiotic partner snoring like nothing was wrong "NATSU what the hell get the fuck out of my bed you moron."I kicked him out of my bed he landed on the floor with a loud thump and then the snoring was replaced by a yelling Natsu "What the hell Luce."" Natsu this my house what the hell are you doin here?" "Well, me and Happy were walkin home from the guild and decided to stay here because your bed is so comfy~." "And I missed you." he added in his head. "I don't care this is my house get out." I walked into the bathroom and locked the door just in case. I started the shower and got in.15 minutes later. I got out of the shower feeling refreshed and clean I wrapped a clean towel around me and walked out .When I got out Natsu was setting there staring at the doorway was now in he blushed but hid it with his scarf " Did I just see Natsu blush ,naw I'm seeing things."

**Natsu`s P.O.V**

Lucy walked right out of the bathroom in a towel "Wow!" I thought then I felt my face heat up so I pulled my scarf up to cover my cheeks "She looks angry!" I thought but instead of yelling she smiled "Are you hungry?" she asked me. I gave her my famous toothy grin "Yup, what's for breakfast?" "How bout` we go to the guild and eat?" "Sure." then Lucy pushes me out the door.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Once I pushed Natsu out the door and jumped for my phone and texted Levi.

To: Book_lover

From: Blond_angle

Is everything ready :}

To: Blond_angle

From: Book_lover

Sure is, ready when you come. ;)

To: Book _lover

From: Blond_angle

Cool on my way.

I got dressed in a pink Lolita sailor maid uniform with matching pink combat boots. I walked over to the door and yelled out to Natsu "Go on to the guild all meet you there in a few minutes." "Are you sure?" "Aye" "K, see you later Luce." I blushed at the nickname. I walked over to my bed picked up my phone and started to text Levi

To: Book_lover

From: Blond_angle

He is on his way hide.

To: Blond_angle

From; Book_lover

K, hurry he just came in.

To: Book_lover

From: Blond_angle

WOW, he just left he must have run.

To: Blond_angle

From; Book_lover

Ya, probly

I put my phone in my little dress pocket and walked out the door. Once to the guild I went in the back door that lead right to the stage behind the curtains stode Erza, Levi, Juvia, Mirajane, and Lisanna. Erza wore a red Lolita sailor maid uniform, Levi wore a green one, Juvia blue, Mirajane gray, and Lisanna white all had boots to match their dresses." Ready" I asked them they nodded .The curtains start to go up and all the guild members turn around some male members get nosebleeds others are confused. I walk up to the mic "Hey everyone we just wanted to sing to some special people hope you enjoy."

(Bold-Lucy italics-all)

**I threw a wish in the well,**

**Don't ask me, I'll never tell**

**I looked to you as it fell, **

**and now you're in my way**

**I trade my soul for a wish,**

**pennies and dimes for a kiss**

**I wasn't looking for this, **

**but now you're in my way**

**Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**

**Hot night, wind was blowin'**

**Where you think you're going, baby?**

_Hey, I just met you, _

_and this is crazy, _

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_at you baby,_

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe? _

_Hey, I just met you, _

_and this is crazy, _

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_try to chase me, _

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall _

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_but still, you're in my way _

_I beg, and borrow and steal_

_At first sight and it's real _

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_but it's in my way _

_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you, _

_and this is crazy, _

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

**It's hard to look right,**

**at you baby,**

**but here's my number,**

**so call me, maybe? **

**Hey, I just met you, **

**and this is crazy, **

**but here's my number,**

**so call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,**

**try to chase me, **

**but here's my number,**

**so call me, maybe?**

**Before you came into my life **

**I missed you so bad**

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

**Before you came into my life **

**I missed you so bad**

**And you should know that**

**I missed you so, so bad**

**It's hard to look right,**

**at you baby,**

**but here's my number,**

**so call me, maybe? **

_Hey, I just met you, _

_and this is crazy, _

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

**And all the other boys,**

**try to chase me, **

**but here's my number,**

**so call me, maybe?**

_Before you came into my life _

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so so bad_

**Before you came into my life **

**I missed you so bad**

**And you should know that**

**So call me, maybe?**

"Ok, so how was that everybody and for the special people that this song went out to and you didn't get the message then wow that was a lot of work for nothing'.".

**Natsu's .**

Was Lucy talking bout' me, Freed, Bickslow, Jellal, Gray, and

Gajeel. We all look at each other and nod we got the message let just hope we got it correct. The first of us was Jellal he walk over to Ezra and kissed her then it was Gray and knowing Juvia she fainted then Gajeel pick up Levi and carried her out , Bickslow asked Lisanna out, and Freed asked Mirajane out that left me the only one left Lucy was talking to everyone else. "Did Luce mean me she must have because everyone's looking back here did that mean she likes me too I'm so confused ugh. "Natsu thought to him self. "Oi, was that meant for me. "Natsu yelled out everyone faceplamed but nodes he looks up at Lucy to see a blush on her face. "Umm...yeah " she replied slowly " What does it mean?" "Can we talk outside maybe?" "Sure, lets go Luce" "Man, what a moron "thought every single one of the guild members. **{Outside} "You see Natsu umm for a while now I've had strange feeling for you and all i know is that I think I like you." Lucy said weakly "Yosh, I didn't think you felt the same way so i didn't say anything.""But what was the song for?" he asked. "Well, Marijane said it make it easier and it kinda did.". After a long intense stare Natsu stated to lean forward and Lucy started to shut her eyes next thing they both knew they were exploring each others mouths .Little did the new couple know some of the guild members were watching.**

**Please review and tell me if i suck or if i'm good this is my second story so ya. PM I need advise. I do not own Fairy Tail or the song .**

**Arigata gozaimaisu,**

**Luna~**


End file.
